Frozen Goods
by Serinity46
Summary: Just a regular pit stop, easy right? Well not quite when two Doctors and companions end up at the same store, just in time for something very unexpected to happen. Rose/Ten and Leela/Four shippy. slight songfic in a part, but not really.


**Author's Note: Inspired by the fact that I work as a cashier at a grocery store (though NOT a self-insert fic, just set someplace I see quite a lot of nowadays)...which happens to sell Jelly Babies, which really surprised me as I didn't think they were real for some reason, so somehow this plot bunny came along during my last shift. And I felt I should finally do something Rose, since I've never really done much fan stuff with her. My first attempt at writing anything more than a few lines for both Rose and Leela, and my absolute first attempt at writing Four. Oh, and...**

**Disclaimer: I own the lyrics to Metro Station's 'Shake It' about as much as I own Doctor Who, which is not at all.**

* * *

Rose flipped open the lid of the trash bin in the kitchen of the TARDIS, tossing an empty milk carton into the bag.

"We're out of milk." She said plainly, and turned to the fridge again, opening it in search of something else to eat, which she couldn't find. "And…everything else."

Holding a clear bulk bag which held a few crumbs where some bakery item had once been however long ago, she looked over to the tenth Doctor expectantly.

He looked up from rooting around a nearby cupboard and stole a glance towards the top of the fridge, which should have held bananas and a bag of Starbucks ground, but held neither.

"Time to go shopping?" Rose leaned against the counter, saying it more like a statement than a question.

"Definitely time to go shopping." The Doctor agreed, tossing an empty carton of eggs across the kitchen into the bin atop the milk carton.

Breakfastless, the pair exited the kitchen in the direction of the console room, which was conveniently close. As Rose snatched her jacket off of the battered captain's couch, the Doctor began to bound around the controls, flipping about switches and setting settings and the like.

"Grocery store…millions of those just on old Earth alone, billions maybe," He began, wondering which place and time to take them to…somewhere with a Starbucks, that was obvious…

* * *

"Doctor, where exactly are we?" Leela asked, stepping out of the TARDIS door and taking in the surroundings. It was a bit dark, with a cold concrete floor, and looked like a warehouse of some sort.

"Grocery store, Leela." The fourth Doctor told her as the doors shut behind them. "About 2008, in about…Canada." He glanced at the cardboard containers piled high in the shelves around them.

"And what do you do in a grocery store?" She asked, curiously, as she pulled out her usual knife as precaution.

"Well for starters, not _that_." He pushed her arm down gently. "Put it away, or they'll think we're here to rob the place."

She looked at him, a slight unease flickering in her light blue eyes, but she did so, shoving it back into the top of one of her boots.

"And we're here for food…Jelly Babies, actually. All that time, and I've finally ran out…but Save-On-Foods should do it," He spotted a swinging door around a corner up ahead, then looked to Leela, who was looking at a bulk case of instant noodles. "Come on."

Together, the two of them exited the bulk storage backroom, going into the actual store itself.

* * *

In another end of the storage rooms of that certain 21st Century Save-On-Foods chain, another blue police call box pulsed into existence, the unusual sound of it making one employee a room over look around for a second, but then settle back to what he was doing as the noise ended.

"So which one is it?" Rose asked, stepping out into what looked like the produce storage area. It wasn't exactly freezing, but there was a chill to the air, like being in a fridge. "A regular London Tesco? Or something more…exotic?"

"Bit more exotic, and the future, apparently…sort of," The Doctor took a look at a 'best before' date of a jar of ranch salad dressing that was boxed up with another dozen of the same kind. He glanced over to the TARDIS for a moment. "Sort of set her to any random supermarket, though, so no idea where we are really…other than hopefully before July 18, 2008."

"Right…well, let's get out of the storage section and into the real store, then…cos it's a bit freezing in here." Rose said, pushing apart the many clear plastic flaps that hung over the doorway between the produce storage and the rest of the area where people who worked there were really only supposed to be.

It was only a short ways between that and the black swinging double door which lead out of this part of the back area and into the bright, fluorescent-light lit, linoleum floored grocery store…in the meat department, it seemed.

As an old disco song died down, something else picked up…

"Oh I love this song!" Rose exclaimed. True, the song hadn't came out yet back home, but, Time Travel, TARDIS…

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door…_It played through the speakers in the store. She smiled, moving slightly with it as they headed to the bakery, knowing the bouncy chorus was coming.

* * *

_Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm,_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)…_

Surrounded by probably a hundred bulk bins filled with candy, nuts, beans, and just about anything else that could be scooped up and put into a twist-tied bag, Leela had absolutely no clue what the song playing on the speakers in the grocery store was, but she liked it, starting to move her body along with the beat.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now),  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)…_

She smiled, eyeing the Doctor for a second, starting to move a bit dramatically with the lyrics.

* * *

"_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_," Rose, in the bakery isle, near to the produce, surrounded by packaged up pastries, cookies, and breads, began to sing along with the lyrics, word for word when it got to this part, bouncing and shaking about even more, and motioning a bit dramatically as she caught the Doctor's eye. _"Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back, Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)…"_

She smiled, cocking her head playfully for half a second, starting to completely shake her body, moving a bit closer to the Doctor.

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it…_

* * *

…_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!_

Leela spun closer to the Doctor, knowing he was watching her, though she didn't care, swinging her hips quickly and bouncing her chest, arms all about, completely enjoying this. She started to sing along with the song a bit as she picked it up.

* * *

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)…_

Rose, now dancing quite close to the Doctor, moved along slightly with the lyrics as they slowed off of the chorus, mouthing them, making dramatic sort of hand gestures. In a second, as the electric music between this verse and the next played, they held to each other softly.

_Your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there…_

His hand swept through Rose's hair as hers brushed up along his arm, looking into each other's eyes with a great feeling of want and content.

* * *

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide…_

Leela, finding herself very close to the Doctor once the catchy lyrics and beat of the chorus died away and into the second verse, was dancing slower, mouthing along with whatever she thought she knew. As she felt his hands on her back, she rifled hers smoothly along his scarf, coming to a rest on the back of his neck.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)…_

They were so close, so near to each other. Rose's face was just inches from the tenth Doctor, as was Leela to the fourth, several isles over, halfway across the store.

_The feelings stirring me (here we go now)…_

In a look when both pairs were just about to kiss, able to feel each other's warm breath mixing with their own, a spark flared in both Leela and Rose's eyes as the beat picked up again and they pulled away suddenly with a dramatic flare to their moves, spinning to run a hand down the Doctors' tie or scarf, pulling it towards them, playfully seductive, dancing wildly to the music.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that…_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!_

* * *

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind…_

The Doctor held his arms loosely around Leela as her hips and bum moved in sync with each the beat of the song. It was unknown to him that in six regenerations time, he'd be doing near to the exact same thing with Rose…watching her dance like a nut to this song with a smile on both of their faces.

_(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)_

Leela looked into his eyes, she was completely loving this.

* * *

_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine…_

A slight feeling of Déjà Vu floated into the Doctor's mind as he held close to Rose again, her arms up in the air as she swayed and bounced with each note and lyric, an ecstatic grin on her face as her eyes met his.

_(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights) _

In one wild sweep to the music, in the moment between this line and the pre-chorus, their lips met at last, tongues twirling together inside of each other's mouths to the beat of the jumpy music in a lengthy, passionate kiss.

* * *

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)…_

A passion that was echoed across the store, Leela's tongue moving in a heated rhythm with her Doctor's, his hand flowing through her thick warm brown hair, the other running along the bare skin of her back.

Neither couple wanted to let off, snogging with a ravenous, eager lust, oblivious to any stares they may have been bringing on. A Doctor and a companion…like the Lupin and Tonks of their universe. Too old? Not really. Too poor? Hardly. Too dangerous? As if either Leela or Rose gave really gave a flying fuck about _that_.

…_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_…

With that, just before the song ended, each couple finally broke away, a hand held in one last sweeping, theatrical twirl.

* * *

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it._

A half dozen loafs of bread flew off the self, Rose's free hand having knocked into it in the midst of the spin. She looked over, startled, one of them having hit into a person doing their shopping.

"Sorry!" She said hurriedly, rushing to pick them up. "Are you OK?"

* * *

Leela watched as a precarious bin of chocolates toppled over, her hand having swung right into it in the end. Several of them were dumped against a woman who'd been picking out snack-size bags of chips.

"Sorry, I'll get those…" Leela righted the bowl and stooped to pick up a handful of the chocolates.

The woman just stared, the same indignant expression on her face.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Leela told the woman, exasperatedly, which was quickly turning to annoyance as the woman _still_ stood there, unmoving, looking at Leela in the same way. "I was only a few chocolates, you can't be _that_ upset about it!"

Leela rolled her eyes, thinking the woman was really overreacting. All of a sudden, Leela noticed that she was feeling very, very cold…

* * *

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, waving her hand in front of the man's face, the bread that had hit the side of his head still on the floor. _It was only a loaf of bread_, she thought, wondering why she was getting no response from him,_ it's not like I hit him with something hard…_

For a second, the Doctor's eyes widened, the distinct feeling that he'd seen something like this before. Almost forcefully, he grabbed ahold of Rose's hand, causing her to whir around in surprise.

* * *

"Leela." The Doctor noticed that she'd stopped, and placed a hand on the top of her bare arm from behind.

The moment his skin touched against hers, she blinked, jerking with a start as she snapped out of whatever that was that she'd started going into.

"Doctor, something's wrong here." She said, turning to face him. His hand did not leave her skin, but instead brushed down her arm until settling into her hand. "I felt it before, right as we got here…there's something strange going on."

* * *

"Rose, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand." The Doctor told her seriously, looking at her with a sense that he knew something.

"Why?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Because it's the only thing keeping you from becoming like them." He motioned past her and she turned, her hand still held in his.

All across the grocery store, in every section, people were frozen. It looked very much as if someone had taken a photograph of a scene, with employees and customers alike standing stock still in exactly the positions that they'd been in when it had happened…picking out fruit, scanning items at the tills, pushing carts, talking to each other, looking at shopping lists, trying to keep young children in tow, and any other everyday thing you'd see at a supermarket, only absolutely no one, aside from two distinct pairs, were moving.

.


End file.
